Kage no me
by Freakyfemale
Summary: After the Kyuubi was split and sealed into the Uzumaki twins, all was well and they were hailed as heroes. All expect for yet another child, born with them but abandoned and left to the shadows. Until it was time to rise again. Bloodline!Naruto Nara!Naruto Godlike!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So… my second Naruto fanfic. Like I said when I wrote my first, I'm relatively new to this so I hope that you'll give me as much feedback as you can, in a review…please? *Puppy dog eyes which I have not hope of pulling off in real life***

 **Also, Kushina wasn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in this story. That's…Someone else.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto...**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

"Push Kushina, one more time, your babies' lives depend on it." An elderly woman pleaded with the redhead on the bed.

"I…I can't" the woman gasped out and she screamed in pain as another wave of contractions racked her body.

Kushina shuddered as her eyes rolled up in her head causing her to slump against the bed, unconscious.

"No No No!" Biwako cried out, her heart beating frantically.

'I need to carry out a C-section. It's the only way.' The thought, thankful that she had thought to prepare for the possibility that she would have to as the woman was expecting twins.

Quickly sterilizing, the area where she would have to cut through, she activated her chakra scalpel.

 **-Labor scene-**

Feeling for the area she suspected the first baby's head was located, she carefully slid a scalpel into the flesh a little far from it. She exhaled a little as she saw the babies, curled around each outer, one grasping the other's finger, crying as they were suddenly exposed to the world.

Biwako used one hand to guide the first baby's head out of the slit she had made and carefully carried it out. She quickly clamped the umbilical cord with a plastic clamp and cut through it with a reactivated scalpel. She hurried, placing it in small cot with blankets in it. After doing the same to the second baby, she was about to remove the placenta when she spotted something that made her gasp in shock. Still in the womb, huddled against the corner, was another much smaller baby.

'Kushina was having triplets? But how did we miss that.' she thought.

She snapped out of her stupor as she noticed the baby was quiet, unlike the larger older babies that were wailing in the background.

She cursed as she carried out the same procedure she had for the earlier babies. Her heart missed a beat.

The baby wasn't breathing. Tears fell from her eyes and even as she rubbed the baby's chest frantically, she knew all was lost. The child was stillborn, his pale body devoid of life.

Choking down a sob, she placed the dead baby in a separate bassinet on the floor and quickly went about carrying out the remaining steps of the procedure. After placing the placenta in a metal bowl, she quickly sewed the slit in Kushina's stomach and went about cleaning up the wailing babies.

- **Labor scene over-**

However, before she had the chance to feed the babies, the Yondaime flashed into the room.

"Are the children born yet?" he asked in a panicked tone.

"Hai, here they are. But Minato…" she began.

But before she had the chance to say more, he had grabbed the two living babies and flashed away from the scene, in the direction of the giant rampaging Kitsune in the centre of Konoha.

Her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to do. Tears filled her eyes as she knew that by the end of the attack, she was going to be a widow as Hiruzen was not going to let Minato die for Konoha.

Launching into renewed sobs, she raced out of the hospital, her face a picture of anguish and grief.

XXXx

Placing the babies on the ritual table, Minato prepared to carry out the jutsu that would seal half the Kyuubi in each child, at the cost of his own life.

'My children, I am sorry for the burden I place on you tonight. This is not what I want for you but as Hokage, I can't ask another parent to do what I'm not willing. I regret that I will not be around to watch you grow up. ' Minato thought as he raised his hands to begin the hand seals for the Dead demon consuming seal to separate the Yin and Yang chakra of the massive beast being distracted by the equally massive form of Gamabunta.

However, his wrist was captured in the right hand of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama!" he gasped.

"I will not allow you to do this Minato. I am an old man; I have lived longer than most shinobi. I believe in my heart that with your leadership, Konoha will prosper more than it has ever been. Step aside, and let me do this instead." Hiruzen said with a soft but determined smile.

Hesitating for a moment, Minato moved away and nodded at the older man.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama, your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Hiruzen nodded and began the hand seals for the jutsu.

"Shiki Fuin!" he said and the Kyuubi roared as its chakra separated.

In less than two minutes, the procedure was finished and the Kyuubi was gone.

The ensuring silence was permeated by the cheers of the remaining Konoha shinobi and the cries of the Hokage's newborn children.

Standing atop the giant summon, Minato activated a jutsu which allowed his voice to be heard throughout Konoha.

"Konoha! The battle is over and the Beast defeated. Though many lives have been lost, we will never forget the sacrifice of the loyal shinobi of Konoha. The will of fire burns brightly in us and because of that, we will always rise above any threat against us. The Sandaime Hokage gave his life to save this village. However, a demon such as Kyuubi cannot be killed."

Sounds of uproar broke out almost immediately among the gathered shinobi.

"HOWEVER…Due to our beloved Sandaime's sacrifice, the beast has been divided and sealed within a pair of newborn babies who now give their lives to forever protect us from the beast."

Minato revealed the children he cradled to the public.

"Konoha! I give you your heroes!"

And the village gave a large cheer.

XXXx

Kushina yawned and stretched, blinking as her sleep fogged mind cleared.

She yawned again and settled back on the bed!

'This was not the room I was in before. They probably moved me after I went into labor…'

Her eyes shot open.

"MY BABIES!" she screamed. The noise causing a red eyed Biwako to rush in.

"What's wrong Kushina? Are you in pain?" she asked, concerned.

Kushina paid her no mind and looked around frantically.

"Where are they? Where are my children?" She asked.

Biwako's eyes softened.

"It's okay Kushina, they're fine. They're with your husband."

'At least two are' she thought.

Kushina visibly relaxed.

"Oh, that's a relief. I want to see them." Kushina said with a big smile.

"I'll send them in… there's also something you both need to know." She replied and left the room.

A few minutes later, a frowning Biwako returned with a ginning Minato and Tsunade, each holding a sleeping baby.

Words could not describe how happy the new mother felt at the sight.

"Give them to me." She said, happy tears falling from her eyes.

Minato nodded and smiled, gently placing the babies in the crook of her arms.

"Your babies are both healthy and in very good physical shape." Tsunade said.

"What are their Genders?" Kushina asked.

"The older one is a boy and little girl is younger by fifteen seconds. Do you have names?" Tsunade replied.

'My little darling' Kushina thought.

Minato nodded.

He carried the first baby who had a small tuff of blond hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks. Almost a carbon copy of himself.

"This one will be called Takashi…Takashi Uzumaki-Namikaze." Minato said with a grin.

"And my little girl will be called Kyoto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Kushina said, eyes twinkling with glee towards the fact that her daughter looked just like her, except for the whisker marks she shared with her brother.

Kushina stopped short at that.

"Minato, why do our children have facial marks?" she asked.

Minato sighed and proceeded to explain all that had happened that night.

At the end of the story Kushina smiled sadly and nodded.

"I don't blame you Mina-kun. I don't like it, but at least our children will have enough power to defend themselves." She smiled and cuddled the child she was holding.

'I can't take this anymore.' Biwako thought.

"Kushina, Minato, Tsunade. There's something you need to know." Biwako said.

They turned to face her, shocked at her sad features.

"Kushina had triplets" she forced out.

It was silent for a moment.

"WHAT!" All three yelled, miraculously not waking the babies.

"Yes, I don't know how the scans didn't show it, but you were pregnant with three babies." She explained.

"Well…where is he?" Kushina asked, fearing the answer wouldn't be one she liked.

"I'm sorry Kushina, he was stillborn."

"No!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"That can't be true!" Tsunade said.

Minato looked distressed, tears falling from his wide eyes as well.

"W-where is he?" he asked.

"He's in the labor room, would you like to see him before he is buried?" she asked.

The distraught couple nodded.

XXXX

No one noticed what was happening in the second room.

Without the presence of the Kyuubi's yin and yang chakra to bind with, the excess youki present on the battle field, entered into the body of the nearest newborn in the vicinity. The little boy's newborn chakra coils were ripped open, the youki healing it back, making them thicker and stronger along the 361 tenketsu points present in his body. The youki boosted his natural Uzumaki regeneration to 3 times its normal ability, granting him a healing factor that rivaled his Jinchuuriki siblings. A lot of other unknown things happened that night. But the greatest was also the most noticeable.

A breath left his tiny nostril and his heart began to beat.

He was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**LoonyLG: Its meeeeeeeee. I'm back with chapter two. I wasn't sure this story was going to get any support but thanks to you awesome people I was wrong. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story. It means so much to me**

 **These are the results of the Votes:**

 **Stay with his parents: 4**

 **Stay with someone else: 4**

 **Stay independent: 3**

 **Therefore, I'll compromise a bit. *wink***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own a rumpled dollar bill, a chewed up piece of gum, a sachet of sample toothpaste, and some string….OMG I'm rich.**

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

 **Recap**

Without the presence of the Kyuubi's yin and yang chakra to bind with, the excess youki present on the battle field, entered into the body of the nearest newborn in the vicinity. The little boy's newborn chakra coils were ripped open, the youki healing it back, making them thicker and stronger along the 361 tenketsu points present in his body. The youki boosted his natural Uzumaki regeneration to 3 times its normal ability, granting him a healing factor that rivaled his Jinchuuriki siblings. A lot of other unknown things happened that night. But the greatest was also the most noticeable.

A breath left his tiny nostril and his heart began to beat.

He was alive.

 **Now**

"This is the place. Now are you sure you want to see him?" Biwako asked sadly.

Kushina sniffed and held her husband closer.

"Y-yes…I'm ready" She said.

Biwako sighed and nodded.

She opened the door and stepped back for the grieving parents to pass through before entering the room herself.

"Where is he?" Minato asked.

"He's right her…Oh my Kami!" Biwako screamed in the middle of her sentence.

"What is it?" Kushina asked as she and her husband rushed to the woman's side.

Biwako merely pointed to the lone bassinet on the floor, her mouth widely gaping.

With a confused look Kushina walked to be bassinet, peered inside and gasped

"Minato!" she called, tears falling from her eyes.

Minato rushed to her side and looked into the bassinet.

The baby was alive. His pitch black eyes blinking at them.

"My baby!" Kushina exclaimed and was set to pick up the baby. However, Tsunade held her back.

"Wait a minute. There's something wrong with him. Biwako, did the baby look like this when he was born?" Tsunade asked, peering suspiciously at the blinking baby.

Biwako walked to the bassinet and looked into it.

A moment later, her hands flew to her mouth with a gasp and she backed away from the baby, her eyes fearful and her hands shaking.

"N-no, the baby you bore was a small blond and purple eyed baby, not a white haired, black eyed baby." She said.

"Then how on earth did he become like this?" Minato asked.

"Let me try something" Tsunade said and walked up to the baby with hands that glowed green.

A moment after she touched the baby she yelped and scrambled away from the child.

The other occupants of the room ran to her.

"What is it Tsunade? What's wrong?" Minato asked, shaking the trembling blonde by her shoulders.

"Evil, That thing is Evil; all of his chakra has been converted to Youki?"

"What? Do you mean the Kyuubi's chakra? I thought Minato had sealed it into the other kids." Kushina asked, confused.

Tsunade got up from the ground, regaining her composure.

"It seems that all the remaining chakra in the air that was present in the atmosphere found bonded with the body of your stillborn son and since there was no seal to ensure the chakra was safely separated from the baby's chakra coupled with the fact that he was born dead created kind of like a less powerful baby Kyuubi."

Kushina burst into a renewed bout of tears.

"What are you saying?" Minato asked and he held his distraught wife close.

"I'm saying that whatever was left of your son is gone now and in its place is the very demon that caused his death as I believe it was the malicious killing intent of the Bijuu that caused so much stress on the weakest triplet, causing him to die in the womb."

"As if understanding that he was the subject of their conversation, the white haired baby began to cry.

"What are you going to do with it?" Biwako asked.

"Are you sure about all this?" Minato asked the medic.

"Of course. I'm the best Medic Nin in the Elemental nations" Tsunade replied haughtily, insulted that they would believe that a person of her caliber was capable of being wrong.

"No! I can't believe my child is dead. Isn't there even the slightest possibility of my baby still being alive?" Kushina asked with a desperate tone.

Tsunade rubbed her chin with her hand in a thoughtful manner.

"I suppose it's possible…However, it is impossible to know now as the baby is still too young."

"So...What is your decision Minato?" Tsunade asked causing everyone to look at the blonde Hokage.

"What if we gave him to one of the clans to rise until we can find out the truth?" Biwako asked.

"That's a great idea Biwako-san. And I know just the person." Minato said with a smirk.

XXXx

"…we thereby honour the Sandaime's Sacrifice by revealing to you exactly what happened tonight. During the rampage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, our Beloved Sandaime Hokage sacrificed his life to split the Kyuubi in half and seal it's chakra into two newborn children." Minato spoke, his voice reaching the ears of every citizen present in Konoha due to special voice enhancing technique.

Immediately, bellows of outrage were released from the mouths of the inhabitant's of Konoha.

"Are you saying the Kyuubi has possessed the children? Then we must kill them at once" A bold Jonin standing close to the Hokage yelled out.

"Silence!" the Hokage ordered.

"The babies are no more the Kyuubi than the scroll is the kunai sealed in it. They are completely different entities and as long as they live, they will protect you from the monster that has killed our people." Minato spoke again.

This time the response was positive as the people loved and trusted their Hokage and believed he would never steer them wrong.

"These are the children who have saved us all. I give you my son Takashi Uzumaki-Namikaze and my daughter Kyoto Uzumaki-Namikaze, your heroes" Minato said and he along with his wife walked towards the villagers, displaying their children.

The crowd went wild with joy upon the revelation that their heroes were the children of their beloved Hokage.

XXXx

"Why have you summoned us Hokage-sama, I had believed that all the legal proceedings were over." Shikaku spoke up.

"Yes, what's this about? I have children to comfort after the rampage." Tsume agreed.

The other 10 clan heads nodded.

"Well, during the announcement to the citizens of Konoha, a few things were left out. Everything I am about to disclose now is an SS Rank secret and must never be disclosed without my permission. Is that clear?" Minato asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The occupants of the room spoke.

"This is my account of what really happened this night. Not many know this but a female Jinchuuriki's pregnancy is a very volatile thing, this is because the seal is at its weakest during labor. This is why I had the exact date of Kushina's labor hidden, but however, someone managed to find out. I had my wife taken to a remote building where no one would suspect her of being and placed three of my most trusted ANBU to guard her, along with the Sandaime's wife, Biwako-san, who was supposed to deliver the babies."

The room occupants listened with wide eyes.

"As my wife's labor continued, a man in an orange spiral mask appeared. At that time, I was busy trying to keep Kushina's seal from destabilizing and left him to the ANBU. However, the man was able to kill all of them in less than four seconds. And came after, me, we fought for a while but I was still occupied with the seal and he was strong, at least S-Rank."

At this, many people gasped.

Very few true S-rank shinobi existed as the highest most shinobi could get was A rank.

"During the fight, I finally managed to the land a few hits on the man but to my surprise, my fists passed through him like he wasn't there. He then managed to grab Kushina and run, I ran after him of course but he was just as fast as I was if not faster and I was low on chakra from earlier. He was able to release the Kyuubi but I managed to run him off."

They were speechless, for there to be a man the yellow flash was unable to defeat…was hard to comprehend.

"I carried my wife back to the building and left to fight the Kyuubi hoping to defeat it. However, I soon realized that there was only one way to defeat it. I went back to the room and collected my two children with the intention of sealing the Kyuubi into them at the cost of my life. But the Sandaime did not allow it and you all know what happened after that."

He ended the story there and dismissed them all except for the Two Sannin, his wife, and Nara Shikaku.

'Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is he kept me behind for?' Shukaku thought to himself.

"Shikaku, I have one last order for you." Minato spoke.

"What is your command?" The Nara asked.

"There were a few things I left out of my narration." The Hokage said and motioned Biwako forward with his hand.

Shikaku watched the Sandaime's wife approach with an unknown baby in her arms…a baby who bore a slight resemblance to the Hokage. His eye widened so slightly, only those with high perception would have seen it.

The Hokage saw the look reflection on the Nara's face and knew he was close to figuring it out.

"Kushina gave birth to triplets that night."

Shikaku nodded as he had already figured that part out, though he couldn't quite come up with a reason they would keep him a secret, that is unless he was the real Kyuubi vessel and the other two children were decoys.

"The two other children were made the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but this one, the youngest is completely normal. As I am Hokage, and will be devoting most of my time training the Jinchuuriki, and my wife will be unable to take proper care of the boy." Minato continued.

"As you currently have no offspring, it will be your duty to raise the child as your own until he is 16 years of age." Minato said.

They had decided to keep the circumstances surrounding the boy's birth secret for now.

Shikaku was visibly taken aback. It was no secret that out of Konoha's major clan heads, he was the only one that was yet to produce an heir. However, the Hokage's reasons did not explain his actions, as well as his wife's willingness to let go of her child. There was also an almost unperceivable spark of dislike in the older blonde's eyes where he talked about his son. He would accept the mission, but he would also keep his eyes and ears open. There was something else going on, and he was going to find out what.

"What is his name? What amount of responsibility will I hold with regards to him?" Shikaku asked.

Minato waved his hand almost lazily.

"Name him what you wish, as for responsibility, he will be your son in every way and I will hold no power over him than I do with you…Until he is 16 that is."

Not that he had any intention of taking him back, but 16 years was enough to see if he grew to become a demon, although he probably would.

Biwako placed the child in his arms.

He stared into large blinking pitch black eyes and his eyes softened as the baby gave him a large gummy smile. He came to a decision.

"I will take the mission Hokage-sama." He said causing the Hokage give an unnerving smile.

Ignoring the smile, he turned back to the newborn in his arms wondering what to name him. As he wasn't a true Nara and might one day go back to his biological family he decided to name him in a way where he would be able to identify with his biological family and the Nara.

'Welcome to the family…Naruto Shikahiro Nara, My son"

 **Me: And I'm done, don't forget to review and check out my other stories while you're at it.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
